


THANKS

by Juciel



Series: Letters [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Lettres, M/M, amour, drame
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juciel/pseuds/Juciel
Summary: Chaque année jusqu'à leur 21 ans, tout individu reçoit une lettre qui les guideront jusqu'à la personne qui leur est destiné, il pourront alors profiter d'un amour digne des contes de fée.Mais parfois le destin moule des belles paroles et des mensonges pour cacher le seul mot qui renferme tout ce qu'une personne a toujours voulu exprimer.// AU Soulmate //début : 07/02/2018Fin : 25/02/18





	1. Chapter 1

Ce monde où chaque personne est destiné à quelqu'un, où chaque année une lettre apparaît mystérieusement sous notre oreiller pour nous en dire plus sur cet âme sœur. Cela faisait maintenant dix neuf ans qu'il recevait chaque année une lettre comme celle ci. 

Un caractère enfantin , grand avec un sourire qui pourrai éclairer toute une ville. Voila ce que les lettres de Boo Seungkwan lui racontait sur son âme sœur. 

"Je n'y crois pas à ces histoires d'âme soeur ! Elles ne s'aiment pas toujours." 

-"Seokmin on ne peut pas contredire le destin et cela même si on le connaît à l'avance." Seungkwan essayait de lui expliquer. Comprenant que le plus grand ne l'écouterai pas il passa sa main sur son visage bloquant les quelques rayons du soleil couchant qui leur souhaitait une bonne soirée. Les deux pré-adultes étaient restés presque trois heures sur cette plaine, parlant et admirant le paysage qu'ils connaissaient par coeur. 

Dans ce monde où les âmes sœurs existent grâce à de mystérieuse lettres, personnes n'avaient jamais essayé de les contredirent et de changer son destin car tout ceux qui ont une fois essayer...on disparu de ce monde.

"On devrai y aller." Le plus jeune des deux proposa regardant sa montre qui leur indiquait 20h15.

Seokmin acquiesça à sa proposition se levant facilement et se positionnant devant son cadet tendant sa main vers lui. Le brun s'agrippant à cette dernière finit par se redresser, ils commencèrent à marcher en direction de leur dortoirs universitaire se séparant par la suite pour rejoindre leurs appartements et par la même occasion leur colocataire. 

"Encore sur tes livres de philo' ?" Seungkwan demanda à son colocataire, déposant ses clefs dans le bol du salon. 

-"Mmmh...devoir pour demain." Il avait simplement répondu. 

-"Hansol tu devrai faire tes devoirs plus tôt." Seungkwan le réprimanda soupirant en ressortant de sa chambre avec ses affaires de douche. 

Il partit dans la salle de bain et se doucha, prenant son temps et chantant à haute voix ne se souciant pas de son ami qui travaillait. Sortant vingt minutes plus tard il s'approcha d'Hansol, une serviette sur la tête et des goûtes d'eau coulant de ses cheveux. 

-"Seungkwan ! Tu vas en mettre sur mon livre !" Hansol s'écarta de son aîné le fixant. Il regarda les yeux du brun et souffla comprenant ce qu'il voulait et déposant son livre sur le côté, il lui laissa une place sur le canapé. 

"Est ce que c'est encore cette histoire d'âme soeur ?" Hansol lui demanda. Seungkwan acquiesça, secouant rapidement sa tête. 

-"Ils disent que la vingt et unième année est la plus importante et aussi la plus révélatrice !" Seungkwan s'expliqua au plus jeune.   
"Hansol...j'ai...j'ai juste peur de savoir qui est mon âme sœur." 

-"Parce que tu aimes Seokmin ?" Hansol demanda même s'il s'avait très bien qu'il avait raison, et quand le petit brun ne répondit pas il su que c'était cela qui le dérangeait. 

Il soupira et commença à parler. "Seungkwan ne t'en fais pas...et puis Seokmin ne croit pas en ces histoires d'âmes sœurs alors tu pourra juste te confesser et voir ce qu'il se passe. Il te reste encore un an." 

-"Tu dis ça comme si personne n'avait jamais disparu après avoir désobéi aux lettres ! Je peux pas, je ne peux pas risquer de le perdre juste par égoïsme." Seungkwan refusa fortement l'idée du châtain. 

-"Alors tu comptes faire quoi ? Rester sans rien faire, sans savoir s'il t'aimes lui aussi ?" Hansol soupira. "Seungkwan, ça fait maintenant bien trop longtemps que je te vois courir après lui comme un petit chiot en manque d'affection...et je n'aime pas ça." 

Seungkwan regarda son compagnon, les yeux humides. Les paroles de son ami l'avait touché et en un rien de temps il le prit dans ses bras le remerciant intérieurement d'être là pour lui. 

"Tu peux toujours compter sur moi, les meilleurs amis servent à ça...mais Seungkwan, certaine fois être égoïste n'est pas une mauvaise chose tu le sais..." Il lui souffla en lui caressant le dos.

-  
-

Plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés après leur discussion laissant maintenant l'hiver et la neige et donc le mois de janvier entrer en scène. 

Seungkwan partit tôt des dortoirs commençant une nouvelle journée non en tant qu'étudiant mais comme serveur dans un café de l'université. Il entra dans la boutique faisant sonner les clochettes accrochées à la porte et dépassant le comptoir il rejoignit ses collègues dans l'arrière boutique. Il les salua déposant ses affaires dans leurs casiers attitrés et soufflant une dernière fois Seungkwan afficha son plus beau sourire avant d'accueillir les premiers clients.

Quelques heures passèrent, une foule de personnes différentes chacune des autres entrèrent et sortirent de la boutique, il pouvait voir les étudiants de son université passer d'une phase d'état à une autre et cela l'amusait. 

Il était maintenant presque 14h, les cours de l'université venait de reprendre pour la plupart laissant le café vide et la seule chose qu'il attendait c'était de se faire remplacer par son collègue Kim Mingyu. Les clochettes retentirent quelques minutes plus tard, faisant relever les yeux du brun qui allait bientôt s'endormir sur le comptoir. Une main vint alors se déposer sur le haut de sa tête et un rire qu'il connaissait que beaucoup trop bien résonna dans la pièce. 

"Alors comme ça on dors pendant ses heures de boulot ?" Seokmin lui fit la remarque riant légèrement encore une fois.

-"Je ne dormais pas...c'es- c'était de la méditation !" Seungkwan répondit en bégayant, essayant de cacher sa gêne.

Seokmin ria encore une troisième fois faisant se plisser le coin de ses yeux et faire apparaître ses dents. Seungkwan n'avait fait que le regarder posant sa joue dans le creux de sa main, il souriait et soupirait en sentant son coeur se serrer légèrement. 

-"Sinon, comment tu vas ? T'as eu beaucoup de client ?" Il lui demanda.

-"Pas grand chose, c'est toujours la même chose." Seungkwan lui répondit allongeant le haut de son corps à nouveau sur le comptoir.   
"Et toi ?" 

-"Mmhh...très bien ! Faut dire...ça fait longtemps qu'on est pas sortit tous les deux..." Il répondit baissant légèrement le visage. 

-"C'est vrai..." Seungkwan ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

-"On devrait se faire une sortie cette semaine, enfin si tu peux." Seokmin proposa gêner. Seungkwan sourit en entendant sa demande. 

Je ne sais pas encore qui est mon âme soeur...je peux bien rester avec lui, Seungkwan se disait avant d'accepter l'offre du plus vieux. 

"Cool ! On se voit demain alors !" Seokmin lui dit le saluant de la main et avant de quitter le café il se retourna une dernière fois offrant au plus jeune un magnifique sourire "Ah...et Joyeux anniversaire Boo." 

Après cette courte discussion la journée se termina laissant Seungkwan rentrer finalement chez lui retrouvant son colocataire et son lit. 

Il s'affala dessus après avoir passé le seuil de la porte, soupirant pour la énièmes fois de la journée. Seungkwan déposa son visage contre son oreiller et quelque chose craqua en dessous, le brun souleva alors son coussin révélant une envelope bleu marine avec son nom écrit en calligraphie doré.   
Seungkwan dégluti avant de la prendre en main et de l'ouvrir, il avait oublié que ce jour était enfin arrivé, celui où ces mystérieuses lettres apparaissaient mais ce qu'il redoutait le plus était le message. 

On dit que la dernière et vingt et unième lettre est la plus révélatrice car elle te racontera beaucoup plus de chose que le caractère physique et moral de ton âme sœur, elle parlera aussi de toi même. Cependant ce n'est pas tout, elle est étrangement la seule qui ne te fera aucun mal, car oui chaque année et cela pendant plusieurs jours chaque fois que cette personne verra son âme sœur elle ressentira un pincement. Plus les années passe et plus elle est forte. 

Il ne lui restait qu'une année avant d'arriver jusque là et pourtant il avait l'impression d'y être à chaque fois.

"C'est maintenant ou jamais Seungkwan..." 

Le brun prit alors le papier en main fermant les yeux il découvrit une partie de la lettre ne la dépliant pas entièrement et après quelques instant il ouvrit finalement les yeux.

"Ton âme sœur sera celui qui te fera te sentir le mieux, ce sera celui que ton coeur et ton esprit acclamera. Nous ne savons pas quand ni où car la seule personne qui puisse faire ceci c'est toi. Cet homme qui se dressera devant toi, il aura ces cheveux, ces yeux, ce sourire et ce rire que tu adores. Mais il aura quelques choses en plus...et ce sera ton coeur.   
Va, cours vers lui. Après tout chaque fois que tu le vois tu ne peux t'empêcher de t'avancer dans sa direction.

Cepend-" 

-"SEUNGKWAN !!" La voix d'Hansol résonnait dans les pièces de leur petit appartement. Seungkwan ferma rapidement sa lettre la remettant sous son oreiller avant de sortir en courant de sa chambre. 

-"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?!?" Il cria paniqué par le cri soudain de son ami. 

-"Tu peux acheter du lait?" Hansol demanda normalement laissant le plus âgé abasourdit par ses mots.

-"T'es serieux ? C'est pour ça que t'as gueulé comme un dingue espèce d'idiot ?!" Seungkwan répondit en colère. 

-"S'il te plaît~~~~" Il lui demanda une deuxième fois en miaulant, essayant d'attendrir son meilleur ami. 

-"Hansol, il est presque 20h j'ai pas envi d'aller dehors il fait nuit et froid...en plus il a neigé hier et les rues sont devenues l'enfer !" Seungkwan se plaignait, ne voulant pas bouger. 

Son colocataire le regarda alors les yeux suppliant et avec une bouille adorable, Seungkwan se retenait de toutes ses forces devant lui mais en vain.

"Arrrggg !! Okay ! T'as gagné ! Mais arrête de me regarder comme ça !" 

-"Yes !!" Hansol chantait en tapant des mains. 

Seungkwan roula des yeux et partit vers la porte d'entrée enfiler ses chaussures. Il prit son manteau et ses clefs sans oublier son porte feuille et il ferma la porte derrière lui.   
Sur le chemin il chantonna légèrement Thanks de Seventeen une chanson qu'il avait entendu ce matin à la radio passant devant différent endroit comme le parc qui se trouvait près de la boutique. Après être entré et avoir payé pour le lait il sortit et repassa à côté du parc mais cette fois ci il resta devant et se frottant les yeux il essayait de mieux voir. 

Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi mais ses yeux restaient scotché à cette silhouette qui lui semblait si familière et quand celle ci passa sous un lampadaire Seungkwan ressentit une force contre sa poitrine lui faisant atrocement mal. Il avait d'un coup des difficultés à respirer et s'était retrouvé un genou au sol et pourtant ses yeux restaient levé vers le garçon. Ils étaient rester sur Junhui, le demi frère de Seokmin s'amusant avec la neige dans ce parc vide et sombre et même si la douleur lui déchirait le coeur il ne pouvait pas arrêter de le regarder.

Mais ce qui l'attristait le plus c'était de voir Seokmin au côté de celui qui était censé être son âme soeur et quand Seungkwan observait son ami, la neige tombante sur ses magnifique cheveux bruns les mouillant légèrement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tomber encore plus pour le garçon. Il ressemblait à un enfant pendant ce cours instant son sourire était aussi éclatant que les étoiles qui les entouraient, son être fondait rien qu'en regardant Seokmin mais il comprenait que ce moment marquait aussi la fin de tous ses rêves et espoirs.

Soudainement la douleur refit surface, faisant tousser fortement le jeune garçon. Il prit en main son téléphone et appela un numéro, n'importe lequel à ce moment il avait juste besoin d'aide. Il tenait son t-shirt fortement au niveau du coeur essayant de respirer doucement pendant que le bip du téléphone résonnait dans ses oreilles. 

"Allo ?" La voix demanda, Seungkwan sourit faiblement en reconnaissant cette personnes. 

-"Hansol...aide moi..." Il dit avant de s'effondrer au sol.


	2. Chapter 2

Seungkwan se réveilla, la tête et le coeur lourd à l'hôpital, il observa lentement sa chambre, des fleurs dans un vase étaient positionnés sur sa table de chevet. Il entendit des bruits près de lui et tournant la tête vers sa fenêtre il vit Hansol sur le côté de son lit, sa tête enfouie dans le matelas et ses épis ressortant adorablement. Seungkwan sourit en voyant son cadet de la sorte, ils avaient tous les deux le même ages mais Seungkwan considérait le châtain comme son petit frère. 

"Dans un mois ce sera ton tour..." Seungkwan chuchota légèrement en soupirant, jouant avec les mèches de cheveux du châtain. La lumière qui traversait la fenêtre venait gentiment éclairer le visage de Seungkwan laissant la chaleur du soleil caresser son visage, il ferma lentement les yeux appréciant le moment. 

-"Qu'est ce que tu fais ? T'attends que je t'embrasse ?" Hansol plaisanta quand il vit son meilleur ami après s'être réveillé. Seungkwan le frappa légèrement la tête en riant à la stupidité de son ami tandis que celui ci en s'étirant bâillait.

"Seungkwan, tu m'as fais tellement peur quand tu m'as appelé hier soir..." Hansol lui dit devenant soudainement serieux. Le brun regarda son cadet dans les yeux et soupira. 

-"Tu sais hier, j'ai reçu ma lettre." Seungkwan commença et Hansol acquiesça. "Et bien, après être aller t'acheter du lait...j'ai rencontré mon âme soeur." Hansol ne dit rien, il l'avait déjà compris quand le plus vieux l'avait appelé ce soir là. 

-"Et alors ? Qui c'était ?" Seungkwan sourit amèrement en entendant sa question, se remémorant la triste destiné qui lui était donné. 

-"Junhui." 

-"Jun ?" Hansol demanda surpris, le brun ne fit qu'acquiescer en guise de réponse. "C-C'est pas possible..." 

-"Et dire que j'étais à ça du petit frère." Seungkwan ria légèrement en repensant à tout cela. Hansol le regarda les sourcilles froncé, il trouvait ça injuste. Ce n'était pas juste de briser le coeur de quelqu'un, de l'empêcher d'aimer la personne qu'il voulait, et comme s'il ne pouvait plus supporter la douleur que Seungkwan lui transmettait Hansol se leva faisant tombé le tabouret sur lequel il s'était assis. 

-"Han..-sol ?" Seungkwan perplexe l'appela, le plus jeune avait les poings serrer. 

-"Tu ne veux vraiment pas essayer ?" Il demanda. 

-"Essayer quoi ?" Seungkwan ne comprenait pas.

-"Ignorer les lettres." Hansol répondit le regardant dans les yeux. Seungkwan ne répondit pas de suite, il souffla légèrement. 

-"Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux pas laisser Seokmin risquer sa vie pour ça..." Seungkwan lui dit presque en chuchotant et détournant le regard du plus jeune. 

-"Tu te fou de ma gueule Seungkwan..." Le brun releva le visage vers son ami en l'entendant.

-"Qu'e-" 

-"ARRÊTE DE TE PAYER MA TÊTE ! Tu vas me dire que tu vas abandonner pour cette histoire de merde ?! TU VAS VRAIMENT LAISSER CES PUTAINS DE LETTRES DICTER TA VIE ?!" Hansol s'énerva contre Seungkwan, il haletait vers la fin de sa phrase et quand il comprit enfin ce qu'il venait de faire il s'excusa rapidement baissant soudainement le ton.

"Je vais avoir ma lettre dans même pas un mois...en même temps que Seokmin....mais tu sais même si j'arrive à trouver qui est mon âme soeur je n'arrêterai jamais d'aimer Seungcheol. Je ne pourrai jamais...et même si c'est dangereux on restera ensemble parce qu'on s'aime." Seungkwan ressentit son coeur se serrer, il trouvait cela magnifique de voir à quel point Hansol tenait à Seungcheol. 

Bien que les lettres déconseillaient de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre avant de savoir qui était son âme soeur ces deux là ne les ont jamais écouté. Ils ont continué à s'aimer et on arrêter de les lires le jour où ils se sont mit ensemble parce que pour eux le plus important étaient ce qu'ils ressentaient réellement. Alors même dans la peur de recevoir les foudres divines ils continuaient à vivre heureux dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre. 

Seungkwan serrait les dents en entendant son ami, il était jaloux. Jaloux de son bonheur, de sa vie, de son amour parfait. 

-"Oui, parce que VOUS vous aimez." Seungkwan répondit sèchement. Hansol remarqua l'amertume de son ami et soupira fortement. 

-"Et tu penses que Seok ne t'aime pas ? Il est toujours quelque part quand t'es là, il veut toujours que vous fassiez quelque chose ensemble et tu passes presque tout ton temps avec lui, et ne pense pas que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon dont il te regarde...Seungkwan ouvre les yeux." Hansol essayait de résonner son ami et en entendant cela Seungkwan baissa les yeux, mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieur. 

-"Même...même s'il m'aimait...on ne pourrait pas, ce serai trop dangereux." 

-"Seungkwan...réfléchi bien. Il n'est pas trop tard, même si c'est dangereux le plus important c'est que vous soyez ensemble non ?" 

Seungkwan ne pu répondre à Hansol, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrant devant leur yeux. Un silence s'était installée pendant que Seokmin entra. Hansol regarda une dernière fois son meilleur ami avant de jeter un œil dans la direction de son aîné, il le dépassa soupirant et partit de la pièce laissant les deux garçons ensemble. 

-"Seungkwan est ce que ça va ?" Seokmin lui demanda inquiet s'avançant vers le plus jeune. 

-"Oui beaucoup mieux... malheureusement." Seungkwan chuchota la fin baissant instantanément le regard. Il aurait voulu avoir mal...il aurait préféré souffrir mais pouvoir être avec Seokmin. 

-"Ouf...quand j'ai entendu Hansol crier ton nom dans la rue j'ai cru que quelque chose de grave t'était arrivé..." Il s'approcha de Seungkwan un peu plus jusqu'à toucher le bord du lit, le plus jeune tourna la tête dans la direction du brun une rougeur venant se dessiner sur son visage du à leur proximité. 

"Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là ?" Seokmin lui demanda son regard s'était adoucie dans ceux de Seungkwan. 

-"J-J'ai juste eu des vertiges...rien de grave." Il mentait légèrement gêné.

-"Excuse moi..." Seokmin lui dit caressant légèrement le visage du plus jeune.

-"P-Pour quoi ?" Le petit brun bégaya. 

-"Je ne sais pas...j'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute tout ce qu'il se passe..." Seungkwan regarda son ami qui venait de baisser le regard, et mettant sa main sur la sienne il lui sourit.

-"Ce n'est pas de ta faute Seok...j'ai juste...pas bien dormi c'est tout." Seokmin entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens acquiesçant. "Et pour notre sortie peut être qu'ont devrai arrêt-" 

-"T'en fais pas, on s'en refera une quand tu iras mieux." Il lui dit en souriant tendrement, serrant un peu plus sa main. 

-"Mmhh...une autre fois." Seungkwan n'osait rien lui dire. Il ne voulait pas s'éloigner de Seokmin mais il ne pouvait pas non plus rester auprès de lui.

Dessus le plus vieux demanda à Seungkwan de faire plus attention. Il lui sourit et partit de la chambre et en rentrant chez lui il s'était effondré sur le canapé, attirant l'attention de son colocataire. 

"Enfin rentré." Il lui dit.

-"Mmmh.." 

-"J'ai eu Hansol au téléphone...qu'est ce que le petit t'as dis ?" 

-"Rien...juste qu'il avait eu des vertiges et que c'était la raison de sa soudaine chute..."

-"Mais tu ne le crois pas." 

-"Soonyoung, je suis sûr que quelque chose de plus grave est arrivé." Seokmin soupirait, se levant et se dirigeant vers le comptoir de leur cuisine faisant maintenant face à son colocataire. 

-"Et tu penses que c'est à cause de ces lettres ?" Soonyoung lui demanda rangeant les assiettes qu'il venait d'essuyer. Seokmin ne répondit pas, il n'était pas sur mais c'était bien ce qu'il pensait.

-"Tu penses...qu'il a découvert qui était son âme soeur ?" Le brun demanda à son aîné. 

-"Rien n'est encore sûr Seok..."  
Le blond lui dit en soupirant.

-"Soonyoung...tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de ce qui est arrivé à Jihoon ?" Seokmin lui demanda, le blond lui tournait le dos. Il n'avait pas envi de repenser à cette histoire. 

Ces lettres étaient ce dont ils avaient le plus peur. Disparaître après avoir désobéit à l'une d'entres elles...c'était ce qui était arrivé à Soonyoung et Jihoon. Cependant le destin pour eux avait été plus cruel, au lieu de disparaître ensemble l'un d'eux étaient restés dans ce monde, agonisant seul dans l'ombre.

Ce destin, ces lettres et cette histoire peuvent paraître magnifique et adorable au départ...mais la vérité est bien plus triste et horrible. Personnes n'a jamais parlé de ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dans leur dernière lettre, comme si elle avait disparu de leur memoire juste après, laissant la génération futur dans le flou. 

Quand Seokmin sentit qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse il s'arrêta, ne voulant pas forcer son ami sur ce sujet sensible. Il se leva du siège sur lequel il était assis et laissa son ami dans la cuisine voulant rejoindre sa chambre. 

-"Seokmin." Soonyoung l'interpella le faisant s'arrêter. "Jihoon...je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'il lui est arrivé, et je me déteste pour ça, mais ce dont je suis sur c'est qu'il n'a jamais regretté d'avoir fait ce choix...comme je ne l'ai jamais regretté." Le blond s'approcha de son cadet, il déposa sa main sur son épaule. 

"Ces souvenirs, ces sentiments et cette chaleur dans mon coeur...jamais je ne les oublierai où les regretterai, parce que ces moments ont été les plus heureux de ma vie. Alors ne gâche pas ton temps à avoir peur...nous avons fini ainsi mais cela a été main dans la main et en souriant, sans mensonge et dans un véritable amour que l'ont partageaient." Soonyoung lui disait en souriant, certes faiblement mais Seokmin savait que son regard était sincère. 

"J'ai été heureux d'avoir choisi cette voie. Alors n'ai pas peur des conséquences et fait ce qui te semble juste." 

-"Hyung..." 

-"Arrête de trop réfléchir et si tu as besoin de moi je serai toujours là, tu le sais." Seokmin sourit en entendant son colocataire, il acquiesça et le remercia.

"De rien." Soonyoung lui retourna son sourire et quand Seokmin partit dans sa chambre il pouvait sentir son coeur ralentir et se serrer anormalement le faisant tousser. 

"Ce sera pour bientôt...attend moi Jihoon." Il se dit à lui même souriant, caressant la bague à son doigt.


	3. Chapter 3

"Seokmin"

Peut être que ces lettres ne sont pas réel...

"Seokmin"

Peut être que nous ne disparaissont pas réellement, mais que notre mémoire est juste altérée...

"LEE SEOKMIN !" La forte voix du professeur retentissait dans la pièce interrompant ainsi le brun qui s'était de nouveau perdu dans ses pensées. 

-"O-Oui ?" Seokmin se leva de son siège, prenant de suite son manuel et commença à lire une des lignes sur la page. 

-"Seokmin" M.Kim soupira, "Je ne t'ai pas demandé de lire, de plus tu n'es pas à la bonne page." en entendant le jeune professeur l'étudiant s'excusa rapidement et se rassit, on pouvait entendre des ricanements en bruit de fond ce qui agaça M.Kim. 

-"Shh ! Concentrez vous parce que ce sera dans le test de fin d'année." La classe redevint calme et Seokmin commença lui aussi à prendre des notes tournant la tête de tant à autre vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le café de l'université, et soupirant encore une fois il tourna son regard vers le tableau et se mit à écrire essayant de se concentrer. 

-  
-

La cloche venait de sonner informant la fin du cours mais aussi du repas. Seokmin rangea ses affaires rapidement voulant avoir le temps de manger à sa faim, cependant quand il voulu passer la porte de la classe son professeur l'arrêta. 

-"Seokmin, tu n'es pas concentré ces temps ci." 

-"Excusez moi monsieur..." Seokmin baissa la tête. M.Kim ne répondit rien soupirant simplement, il s'avança vers son élève et déposa une main sur son épaule. 

-"Je ne te reproche rien, juste règle au plus vite ce qu'il te gêne et redeviens le Seokmin souriant qui anime cette classe." Il lui dit un léger sourire aux lèvres surprenant le jeune garçon. Le professeur quitta la classe en même temps que le brun, ce dernier se courbant légèrement pour lui dire au revoir. 

Il était touché d'entendre que même son professeur s'inquiétait pour lui, à vrai dire cela faisait quelques jours depuis l'incident de Seungkwan et de sa discussion avec Soonyoung qu'il se questionnait de plus en plus sur les fameuses lettres qui menaient leur monde ainsi que...ses sentiments pour le plus jeune.

Seungkwan et Seokmin s'était seulement rencontré il y a de cela un an. Pendant la cérémonie d'ouverture au début d'année, Seokmin avait oublié de régler son réveil le faisant se lever en retard et courir dans le campus. Heureusement pour lui il était déjà dans l'université quand les portes se sont fermés, il pouvait entendre la voix du proviseur annoncer la bienvenue à tous les élèves, le speech habituel. Seokmin marcha alors tranquillement prêt des clôtures pour rejoindre le centre, le ciel était parfaitement dégagé laissant le soleil se poser délicatement sur sa peau. Il attendait de ressentir cette douce chaleur mais rien n'arriva, Seokmin entendit le feuillage des arbres se trouvant au dessus de lui se frotter fortement, et quand il tourna enfin le regard vers le ciel il cru rêver. 

En un instant, sans comprendre il se retrouva au sol sentant un poid sur lui et reprenant lentement ses esprits il ouvrit les yeux les portant sur cette mystérieuse chose qui lui était tombé dessus. Ses mains posé sur quelque chose de doux et soyeux, il pouvait aussi sentir une odeur de Miyeok-guk, une soupe. Seokmin entendit quelques gémissements le faisant regarder vers le bas, son coeur s'était mis à battre anormalement en voyant son visage, il avait des joues qui le rendait adorable et ses yeux fixant les siens le rendait perplexe, et détaillant de plus prêt il pouvait voir des grins de beauté sur le coin de son œil, défilant le long de sa joue gauche. Sa main était resté sur ses cheveux brun, il bougea légèrement cette dernière et Seokmin avait l'impression de toucher un coussin en velour. Cependant il revint vite à la réalité quand il entendit la magnifique voix du jeune inconnu. 

"Bouge de là ! J'suis en retard !" Ce n'était peut être pas les premiers mots qu'il espérait entendre du jeune garçon mais ils avaient fait l'impact d'une bombe atomique dans son coeur. Sa voix était brute mais douce à la fois, il ne semblait pas vouloir agresser le plus vieux mais seulement l'informer et cela même si son ton était rude. 

Quand Seokmin comprit enfin ce que le garçon demanda il retira ses mains de la chevelure et du corps du garçon, s'excusant rapidement. Ce dernier s'était levé, se dépoussiérant par la même occasion il prit son sac et courra sans se retourner vers le centre du campus.

Seokmin se leva par la suite, toujours perplexe et il se rappela que lui aussi devait assister au discourt alors il commença à avancer et heurta une boîte au sol. Elle devait sûrement appartenir au petit brun de tout à l'heure, il l'a rangea alors dans son sac et se dirigea rapidement lui aussi vers le centre du campus essayant d'arriver avant la fin. 

"Merci et j'espère; que ce soit pour les nouveaux ou les Seniors; que votre année se passe dans la sérénité et la bonne humeur !" Le proviseur venait de crier dans le micro, Seokmin était arrivé juste à la fin. Il soupira longuement sachant qu'il se fera sûrement réprimander pour ne pas avoir été sur l'estrade avec les autres. Étant maintenant en Seconde année donc Sophomore, il aurait dû faire lui aussi un petit passage pour encourager les nouveaux arrivant. Bon tant pis, Seokmin répéta les paroles de son colocataire. 

En parlant de lui Soonyoung arriva vers Seokmin lui donnant une grande tape sur le dos, il ria fortement en voyant que son cadet s'était rétracté à son action. 

"T'es faible Lee." 

-"Et toi t'es- woooow c'est quoi ce bandana ?" C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait avec ça...et pour être honnête il trouvait cela horrible. Soonyoung sourit en voyant la réaction de son ami. 

-"Ahaha ça t'en bouche un coin ! Avoue j'ai trop de style comme ça !" Il disait en passant sa main dans ses cheveux et avant qu'il ne puisse continuer ses âneries une petite tête apparu derrière lui, infligeant une énorme claque derrière sa tête et le faisant grogner.  
"Jihoonieeee~ Pourquoi t'as fais ça ? Tu m'as fais maaaaal~" Il se plaignait au jeune garçon au cheveux brun qui venait d'apparaître. 

-"La ferme Soonyoung." Jihoon dit à son petit ami continuant son chemin, se retournant de temps en temps pour voir si le blond le suivait. 

Seokmin avait rit en voyant la scène, d'après son frère Soonyoung était devenu tellement plus heureux depuis qu'il avait rencontré Jihoon et il était réellement content pour lui. Pourtant quelque chose lui manquait, ce sentiment que Soonyoung ressentait envers Jihoon, cette chose que tout le monde cherche à avoir, l'amour. Il n'était encore jamais tombé amoureux, alors il était curieux à ce propos. 

Soonyoung se retourna vers son ami et bougea ses bras de gauche à droite.   
"Seok ! Tu viens ? Je vais te présenter quelqu'un !"  
Seokmin rejoignit alors son aîné en courant leur demandant de ralentir un minimum. 

"J'ai un de mes anciens ami qui vient d'entrer à l'université ! Il m'a dit qu'il était arrivé en retard ahah, typique Boo ça." En entendant Soonyoung, Seokmin repensa au garçon qui l'avait percuté il n'y a pas si longtemps. Sa peau, sa chevelure, son visage, son odeur et sa voix refaisait surface dans l'esprit du jeune Seokmin. Il se demandait si un jour il le reverrait, après tout il devait lui rendre sa boite.

Et quand Soonyoung cria en plein milieu du campus et que les yeux de Seokmin se dirigèrent vers la position où son ami pointait il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'était lui, le garçon à l'odeur de soupe, il sentit soudainement une vague de chaleur le parcourir en pleine automne et quand le garçon se mit à sourire en se dirigeant dans sa direction il sentit qu'il allait s'évanouir. Seokmin avait chaud, rougissait et son coeur battait à la chamade le rendant perplexe. 

-"Hyung !!!" Le garçon cria en s'approchant de Soonyoung. 

-"Seungkwannieee ~ ! Ça fait tellement longtemps ! Je vois que tu t'es pas privé pendant les vacances hein." Soonyoung finit sa moquerie en piquant le ventre du plus jeune et en riant, se prenant par la même occasion un coup de la part de Seungkwan et Jihoon. 

-"Hey Seungkwan." Jihoon l'avait simplement salué avec un sourire et le brun avait fait de même, il s'était ensuite tourné vers Seokmin qui ne faisait que le fixé. 

Il pensait rêver mais il croyait voir le plus jeune rougir légèrement sous le regard intense du brun. 

-"Seungkwan, je te présente Seokmin ! Et Seok voila Seungkwan." Soonyoung les présenta. 

Seokmin eu du mal à articuler, il salua le plus jeune maladroitement le faisait sourire légèrement. 

-"C'est toi le gars que j'ai écrasé ce matin nan ? Desolé pour ça." Il lui avait dit avec un léger rire à la fin. 

-"C-C'est rien..." Seokmin ne fit que répondre, un silence s'installant. Puis il se souvenu qu'il avait quelque chose qui appartenait au plus jeune et le sortant de son sac il le tendit à Seungkwan.   
"T'avais fais tomber ça par terre tout à l'heure." 

Les yeux du petit brun venait de s'agrandir, il remercia plusieurs fois le plus grand prenant la boîte de ses mains, effleurant légèrement par la même occasion leurs doigts. Seungkwan lui avait grandement sourit, ses joues étaient parfaitement ronde ce qui le rendait incroyablement adorable, d'après Seokmin. Ce dernier ne fit qu'admirer le plus jeune, essayant de comprendre tout ce qu'il lui arrivait. 

Et quand Seungkwan s'excusa pour rejoindre ses camarades de classe il regarda une nouvelle fois Seokmin et cette fois il ne resta pas sans rien faire il lui sourit. Ce sourire qui était sa signature, celui qui pourrait éclairer une ville entière, celui qui fait battre le coeur de toute les jeunes filles et même les garçons, et vu l'expression du plus jeune c'était sur qu'il n'était pas resté indifférent face à l'action de son aîné. 

Quand Seungkwan partit pour de bon avec quelqu'un du nom d'Hansol, Soonyoung se mit à siffler attirant l'attention de Seokmin. 

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Le brun demanda en regardant le blond. 

-"On dirait bien que t'as flashé sur le petit." Soonyoung lui dit avec un grand sourire plastifié sur le visage, et en entendant son ami la réalisation le heurta, alors c'était de l'amour ? C'était ça ? 

-"Alors, je l'aime ?" Seokmin demanda normalement. 

-"Hahaha, c'est quoi cette question ? Comment tu veux qu'on le sache à ta place ?" Jihoon s'était rajouté dans la discussion. 

-"Peut être Seok, peut être." Soonyoung rit de son ami se dirigeant vers les tableaux des classes. 

-  
-

"Seokmin !" 

-"H-Huh oui ?" Seokmin revint à la réalité en entendant la voix familière qui traversait ses oreilles. 

-"Tu t'es encore endormi dans la salle de classe..." Celui ci secoua la tête de gauche à droite. "Enfin bref, Seungkwan revient demain." 

-"Vraiment ?!" Seokmin demanda heureux d'entendre la nouvelle, il faut dire les journées étaient triste et calme sans le plus jeune à ses côtés, Hansol pensait lui aussi comme cela. 

-"Oui." Hansol sourit en voyant l'expression de Seokmin. Puis le brun se calma remettant son visage contre ses bras, réfléchissant au rêve qu'il venait de faire. Les souvenirs de ces jours heureux.

-"Hansol, tu sais comment Seungkwan et moi nous nous sommes rencontré ?" Hansol acquiesça à sa question. "Certaine fois, je me demande comment lui et moi avons fini comme cela, je n'aurai jamais imaginé l'aimer autant la première fois que je l'ai vu ni devenir son meilleur ami." 

Seokmin frotta son visage contre ses bras croisés contre la table. 

-"Hyung..." Hansol regardait son aîné avec un aire désolé. 

-"J'espère qu'un jour je serai capable de lui dire à quel point il est important pour moi..." Seokmin continuait de parler, restant contre la table. 

La cloche venait de sonner rappelant la reprise des cours, Hansol dit au revoir à Seokmin et avant de passer la porte il regarda en arrière laissant un soupire sortir de sa bouche. 

"j'espère qu'un jour Seungkwan comprendra tout cela lui aussi."


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain Seokmin arriva à l'université avec des poches sous les yeux et une mine endormit, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Le brun passait son temps à tourner et retourner la question des lettres et des âmes sœurs, car pour lui s'il arrivait à prouver quelque chose peut être qu'il réussirait à avoir Seungkwan et peut être même rendre le sourire perdu de son grand ami.

C'est dans les vapes que Seokmin entra dans sa première classe, il partit directement à sa place qui se situait ni trop au fond ni trop devant, elle était parfaite, bien au milieu pour pouvoir voir le tableau ou discuter avec ses amis et à la fois entendre les explications du professeur.

Après plusieurs heures, il était déjà fatigué de juste rester assis et noter des lettres sur un bout de papier.

"Minghao, t'as fais le devoir ? j'avais coooompletement oublié..." Un garçon au cheveux brun venait de souffler à son camarade et Seokmin pensa que la discrétion n'était pas son fort.

-"T'es vraiment saoulant Mingyu, demande à Seokmin j'ai pas eu le temps de les finir." Le chinois venait de lui répondre en soufflant. 

Seokmin observa les deux garçons, tous les trois étaient dans la même classe depuis 2 ans cependant il n'avait jamais vraiment fait ami ami avec eux. Ils n'avaient pas l'air méchant, bien au contraire car ils connaissaient ses amis mais le brun n'avait jamais eu l'idée d'aller discuter avec les deux autres. L'un était un géant avec un comportement de petit chiot maladroit pendant que l'autre était plus jeune mais semblait beaucoup plus mature et calme, malgré ses cheveux d'une couleur platine qui lui donnait un air froid il était extrêmement doux et gentil. 

"Seok ? Ouhou ? Seokmin ?" Seokmin se rendit compte après quelques secondes que Mingyu l'avait appelé. 

-"Hu-h, ouais je les ai fais...tient." Il répondit maladroitement en tendant son cahier au plus grand, celui ci lui sourit avant de remercier Seokmin et de copier. 

Maintenant qu'il y pensait Mingyu aussi travaillait à temps partiel au café de l'université, Seokmin le voyait souvent traîner avec Seungkwan et malgré que les deux ne fassent que se chercher et se disputer ils étaient très bon amis...et cela rendait le légèrement jaloux. Ces yeux s'étaient ensuite doucement tournés vers Minghao, lui aussi étaient souvent avec Seungkwan mais moins, il traînait plus avec Soonyoung, Wonwoo et Jun. C'est aussi pour cela que le Seokmin avait toujours trouver leur relation étrange, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment discuté alors que le chinois traînait avec son demi frère et était dans sa classe. 

"Seokmin, le cours est fini. C'est la pause dej' qu'est ce que tu fais à rester là ?" Minghao s'était posé devant le garçon.   
"Tu viens manger avec nous Mingyu ?" Il avait ensuite demandé à son ami, se tournant vers lui. 

-"Ahh...désolé, mais je suis de service pour ce midi au café." Il lui avait répondu en se frottant légèrement la nuque. 

-"Bah génial, tu nous paye le repas, d'acc ?" Minghao proposa avant de se retourner vers le brun. "T'es d'acc Seok ?"

-"Hao..." Mingyu couina, il commençait déjà à dire au revoir à son porte feuille.

Mingyu, le café, Seungkwan ? Il pourrait lui parler là bas.

-"H-Huh...Pourquoi pas." Seokmin répondit essayant de cacher son excitement.

-"Super ! On y va alors ~" Minghao dit avec un grand sourire avant de les traîner dehors. 

Quand les trois garçons arrivèrent sur place Mingyu leur demanda d'attendre à une table, il les laissèrent pour aller se changer dans l'arrière boutique et en ouvrant la porte de cette dernière il y vit une petite tête brune. Il se dirigea vers lui par derrière avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

"Hey Seungkwan~" Mingyu salua son ami, le plus petit repoussa sa main avant de grogner.

-"Arrête idiot, tu me décoiffe !" Seungkwan dit furieusement à Mingyu, celui ci ne fit que continuer pour l'embêter et ils finirent comme d'habitude par se disputer alertant leur supérieur.

-"ARRÊTEZ DE GLANDER ET TRAVAILLEZ !" La patronne leur ordonna en croisant les bras.   
Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux en entendant sa voix et s'excusèrent rapidement, et quand elle partit enfin rejoindre le comptoir Seungkwan et Mingyu soupirèrent.

-"C'est de ta faute si on s'est encore fait engueuler !" Seungkwan dit en mettant son tablier. 

-"Quoi ? C'est toi qui en a fait tout une histoire !" Mingyu répliqua.

-"Blablablaaaaaa j'entends pas les rageux." Seungkwan sortit de la pièce en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Mingyu soupira au comportement puéril du plus jeune, il mit son tablier et sortit lui aussi. Cependant il ne pu mettre un pied dehors qu'il se fit pousser de nouveau à l'intérieur. 

-"Mais qu'est ce que tu fiche Seungkwan ?" Mingyu lui demanda, il regarda le petit brun et remarqua qu'il suait et tremblait légèrement, le bout de ses oreilles et sa nuque prenaient lentement toutes les deux une couleur pourpre.   
"S-Seungkwan ?" Il l'appela. 

-"Q-Qu'est ce que Seokmin fait là ?" C'était la seule phrase que le plus jeune avait réussi à articuler. Ce n'était pas étrange de voir Seokmin au café, il y venait souvent alors quel était le problème ? Mingyu se demandait en observant le plus jeune essayant de voir ses deux amis sans se faire remarquer. 

Seungkwan n'avait pas envi de voir Seokmin, enfin pas maintenant. Il n'était pas encore prêt, comment est ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui faire face après ce qu'il avait découvert ? 

-"Wouhou ? Seungkwan ? Il y a un problème avec Seokmin ? Je croyais que vous deux étiez devenu meilleur ami." Mingyu le fit revenir à la réalité. 

C'est vrai ça, il n'était QUE meilleur ami. Rien d'autre. Il n'avait pas besoin de se sentir mal ou autre chose pour ce qu'il avait apprit...parce que rien n'avait jamais commencé entre eux. 

-"O-On est meilleur ami, j'ai juste été surpris. Ouais...c'est ça, surpris." Seungkwan dit à Mingyu d'un ton peu convaincant, il essayait d'arrêter sa bouffé de chaleur après avoir vu son aîné, mais rien ne marchait. Son coeur continuait à battre à la chamade comme il continuait d'avoir chaud. 

Il avait l'air heureux, cela ne faisait que quelques jours depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu et pourtant Seungkwan avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. 

Mingyu essuya le front du plus jeune, il avait l'habitude de prendre soin de lui même si les deux n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler. 

"T'es vraiment un enfant." Mingyu soupira, "Seokmin a l'air de t'avoir manqué, ton visage ne ment pas lui." Il continua, Seungkwan le regardait et voulait contredire le plus grand mais celui ci ne le laissa pas faire. "Lui aussi...tu lui a manqué, ça se voit. Vous êtes pareil tous les deux, des idiots." Mingyu reçu une tape sur le bras pour sa remarque, il ria légèrement se frottant là où le plus jeune venait de frapper. 

"Mais ça prouve aussi qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu sois tendu ou autres." Malgré que Seungkwan n'aime pas écouter ce que Mingyu lui dit il n'avait pas tord et chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin son aîné était là pour le calmer et c'est ce qu'il appréciait le plus chez son ami. 

-"Hyung...-" 

-"Après tout vous êtes tous les deux des I-D-I-O- Outch !" Cette fois ci Seungkwan avait visé son ventre. 

-"Tu gâches toujours tout !" Seungkwan lui dit avant de se diriger vers la porte, cependant il s'arrêta avant de la dépassé ne se retournant pas.   
"mais...merci pour ce que t'as dis..." Il dit tout doucement. 

-"Qu'est ce que t'as dis ?" Mingyu lui demanda une deuxième fois pour l'embêter. C'était rare de l'entendre dire ces mots d'une façon réellement sincère, il le disait souvent pour les clients qui achetaient mais ses yeux et son expression n'est pas la même. Seungkwan se sentit tout d'un coup gêné et il se retourna vers le plus grand avant de crier. 

-"J'AI DIS QUE T'AVAIS UNE TÊTE DE POULET MAL FRIT !" Et il s'en alla laissant son aîné mort de rire derrière lui. 

Une fois à l'avant de la boutique il prit place devant le comptoir et commença à prendre les commandes des clients, grâce à Mingyu il avait presque oublié que Seokmin et Minghao étaient dans le café. 

Presque, parce que quand le plus jeune releva la tête il tomba directement sur ses aînés, le faisant légèrement sursauté.

-"Seungkwan~ tu peux nous faire deux americano s'il te plaît ?" Minghao lui demanda avec un grand sourire.

-"Ça arrive tout de suite." Seungkwan avait répondu avec un sourire lui aussi, il prépara les commandes, les servit et encaissa les deux garçons.   
Minghao vit Mingyu sur le côté, il essayait de communiqué avec ses yeux et avant qu'il ne soit trop tard le chinois comprit. 

-"Oh ! Bon Seok commande moi un gâteau aussi, je vais aller faire chier Mingyu." Minghao lui dit en faisant un clin d'œil à Seungkwan -se qui le fit rougit légèrement- et il partit en direction de son cher ami.

"Hum...bah je vais te prendre un Strawberry Cake alors." Seokmin lui dit, Seungkwan acquiesça. Il prit le gâteau en main et le plaça dans une magnifique assiette avec sur les rebord des motifs de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. 

Pendant que Seungkwan faisait les comptes l'atmosphère était assez gênante, aucun des deux garçons ne parlait ou n'osait se regarder dans les yeux. Ils étaient tous les deux timides en face de l'autre et c'était bien la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. 

-"Ça fera huit euros pour les trois."   
Seungkwan dit brisant ainsi le silence. 

Seokmin sortit son porte feuille soufflant légèrement, Mingyu n'était pas censé les invités aujourd'hui ? 

Seungkwan en entendant son aîné ne pu s'empêcher de rire légèrement, il avait une idée de ce qui faisait soupiré Seokmin et il avait bon. 

-"Minghao te fais payer à sa place c'est ça ?" Seungkwan demanda. 

-"Comment tu le sais ?" Seokmin était surpris, est ce qu'il avait lu dans ses pensées ? 

-"Il m'a déjà fait ce coup là. Plusieurs fois." Seungkwan lui dit en riant, se remémorant ce passage de sa vie. "Je suis sympa ! C'est moi qui offre et puis c'est pas comme si ce que t'avais dans ton porte monnaie pouvait payer la commande...t'as que 3€" Seungkwan lui dit en pointant les pièces. 

Seokmin se sentait gêné en remarquant qu'il disait vrai, il se gratta le haut du crâne et rit maladroitement. 

-"Merci Seungkwan..." L'aîné commençait à parler et naturellement ses yeux trouvèrent leur chemin dans ceux du brun. "Et je suis heureux de voir que tu vas mieux..." Seokmin avait ensuite doucement caresser la joue du plus jeune en souriant, apportant à ce dernier une légère vague de chaleur. 

Seungkwan ne pouvait pas le cacher, voir Seokmin sourire était comme une dose qui lui donnait du bonheur et du désespoir à la fois. Il détestait encore plus le faite qu'il n'arrivait pas à haïr le toucher de son ami car il savait que toute cette affection ne devait pas lui être destiné. 

"Des fois...je me demande ce que je serai devenu si je ne t'avais jamais rencontré." Seokmin continua, il enleva sa main faisant tressaillir légèrement le plus jeune du manque ressentit. 

-"Et ?" Seungkwan lui demanda doucement. 

-"Ça aurait sûrement été horriblement vide et triste." Seokmin répondit sincèrement, son coeur ainsi que celui du plus jeune commencèrent à battre rapidement. 

-"Seokmi-"

-"Je le sais déjà...tu veux qu'on arrête de se voir, c'est ça ?" Seokmin souffla légèrement, baissant le regard. "Je ne sais pas quelles sont les raisons...mais je ne compte pas t'obéir." Il regarda de nouveau le plus jeune dans les yeux, ceux ci étaient devenu humide ce qui perturba Seokmin. 

"Seungkwan quoiqu'il te soit arrivé je ne compte pas abandonner. Je n'ai même pas encore essayé...alors laisse moi te convaincre de rester avec moi." Seokmin le supplia presque, il semblait désespérer et Seungkwan ne savait plus quoi faire. 

Lui non plus n'avait pas envi, lui aussi voulait rester auprès de son idiot de meilleur ami. Lui non plus ne voulait pas abandonné. Mais est ce que c'était le bon choix ? Cela personne ne le sait, parce que personne n'a jamais survécu...pas même Jihoon et encore moins Soonyoung...

-"Seokmin-"

-"On pourrait commander s'il vous plaît ? Ça fait 5 minutes que l'ont attend." Des clients venaient de les interrompre. 

-"Seungkwan, on en parlera après...alors à plus tard." Seokmin lui dit avant de prendre sa commande et s'éloigner du comptoir. Seungkwan n'avait fait que le fixé, son coeur se serrant à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

-"Monsieur ?" Le client l'appela. 

-"Oh, oui excusez moi." Seungkwan détourna son regard vers les clients s'excusant une seconde fois pour l'attente, ratant le regard que Seokmin venait de faire en sa direction. 

Ce dernier soupira avant de s'assoir à la table de Minghao déposant les cafés et le gâteau. 

-"Alors comment ça s'est passé avec le petit ?" Le chinois demanda prenant une bouché du gateau sucrée. 

Seokmin ne fit que soupirer essayant de cacher son rougissement, et Mingyu arrivant à leur table demanda à Minghao la même question qu'il venait de poser et celui ci y répondit simplement avec un sourire malicieux.

"Bien, je suppose."


	5. Chapter 5

Après cette journée passé en compagnie de Mingyu et Minghao, les deux garçons laissèrent Seokmin rentrer chez lui. Ils n'oublièrent pas d'échanger leur numéro de téléphone et d'appartement, pour selon Minghao "squatter" en bonne compagnie.

En rentrant chez lui Seokmin fit comme à son habitude, il déposa ses chaussures à l'entrée ainsi que ses clefs, marcha jusqu'à sa chambre pour y déposer son manteau et son son sac. Soonyoung n'était pas encore là, il était déjà 20h mais le blond devait sûrement traîner avec Jun ou Wonwoo ou même les deux.

Il prit alors ses affaires de douche, se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain pour y passer une bonne demi heure. Il ressortit de là tout propre et relaxé pour ensuite se laisser tomber sur son lit. 

Sa chambre était plongée dans le noir et seule une partie était éclairé par le ciel. Il avait fermé les yeux, inspirant et expirant l'air ambiante pour ensuite les réouvrir cette fois ci fixant son plafond. Soonyoung y avait collé des étoiles qui s'illuminaient la nuit, il répétait que ce plafond était un avant goût pour Jihoon, parce qu'ils s'étaient promit de partir ensemble en vacance à la campagne et de profiter d'un ciel étoilé. Cependant Soonyoung n'avait pas assez d'argent ni assez de temps pour ce projet mais à la place il lui avait offert un ciel artificiel, Seokmin le trouvait magnifique et même s'ils avaient pu le voir le blond n'avait jamais enlevé les décorations, sûrement laissé comme un souvenir.

Cependant après l'incident Soonyoung quitta cette chambre, Seokmin avait accepté d'échanger avec la sienne. Il ne l'a jamais vraiment questionné au sujet de tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là, c'était beaucoup trop fragile et destructeur. Mais il savait aussi qu'un jour le blond devra subir les conséquences sans pouvoir fuir. Seokmin savait que Soonyoung cachait sa douleur derrière ses idioties et ses sourires, il voulait savoir ce que son meilleur ami ressentait réellement, mais c'était beaucoup trop difficile de cerner une personne qui ne se comprenait plus elle même. 

Seokmin en pensant à cela commença à s'inquiéter, il prit son téléphone en main et envoya un message à Soonyoung.

 

Kwon Fire 


	6. Chapter 6

"Soonyoung qu'est ce qu'il se passe putain !?" Mingyu demanda au blond paniqué de voir son meilleur ami dans cet état.

Soonyoung ne répondit rien au plus jeune, il continuait à insulter dans le vent et décida enfin de porter Minghao à l'infirmerie. Junhui ne pu retenir Mingyu de partir mais quand Seokmin voulu les rejoindre le plus âgé l'attrapa par le bras. 

-"Seok va rejoindre ta classe, Mingyu et Soonyoung resteront avec Minghao." Il lui dit en tenant son épaule. 

-"J-Je vais pas partir et les laisser comme ça !" Seokmin était paniqué, il ne comprenait plus rien. Jun en voyant son demi frère ainsi le prit dans ses bras essayant de le calmer. 

"Lache moi..." 

-"Seokmin-"

-"LACHE MOI BORDEL !" Seokmin cria en poussant son frère. 

-"Q-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici..." Seokmin se retourna immédiatement en entendant la voix.

-"S-Seungkwan ?" Junhui en entendant son nom eu une sorte de décharge électrique, il savait depuis longtemps que le plus jeune et lui était reliés par le "Destin" mais il avait promit à Soonyoung et Seungkwan de ne rien dire à son frère. 

Seungkwan en voyant Junhui eu la même réaction il s'appuyait sur la table pour ne pas tombé et en voyant le comportement du plus jeune Seokmin se précipita vers lui. 

-"Seungkwan...emmène Seokmin. Il faut qu'il s'en aille...Il ne faut pas qu'elle sache que tu était là." Les mots du brun sortait de sa bouche difficilement et malgré qu'il ne comprenne pas la situation il fit ce que son aîné lui demanda et traîna Seokmin hors de l'école. 

-"Seungkwan lâche moi, il faut que je retourne là bas !" Seokmin supplia le plus jeune, cependant il ne l'écoutait pas mais avant d'arriver au point de rendez vous où les élèves attendaient Seungkwan commença à parler. 

-"Et pour faire quoi ?" Seokmin ne répondit rien. Il ne savait pas, il ne pouvait rien faire. "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais Jun m'a dit de t'emmener loin de cet endroit. Il doit bien y avoir une raison ! T'as vu ses yeux ?! Il-Il avait l'air complètement horrifié ! Bordel Seokmin qu'est ce qu'il se passe." Seungkwan tremblait rien que d'y penser, il avait vu toute la scène, Minghao tomber et Soonyoung crier. 

-"Ces lettres, Minghao et moi nous parlions de ça ! C'est de leur faut-" 

-"Seok ferme là." Seungkwan s'était arrêté, il faisait maintenant face à Seokmin et s'accrochait à sa propre main pour s'arrêter de trembler.   
"S'il te plaît. On ne devrait pas parler de ça, plus jamais. Tu as bien vu ce que ça faisait...Seok..." Seungkwan s'arrêta de parler, il avait arrêter essayant de reprendre son souffle, inspirant et expirant bruyamment. 

-"Seungkwan...tu vas bien ?" Seokmin observa le plus jeune, il n'agissait pas de la même manière et ils n'avaient toujours pas clarifier leur dernière discussion. 

-"Oui, oui. On devrait y aller, ils nous attendent." et Seungkwan se remit à marcher en direction de la sortie.

-  
-

"Soonyoung, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Est ce que 'Hao va bien ?" Mingyu demandait à son aîné quand ce dernier finit d'installer le plus jeune sur le lit. 

-"...Pour être honnête je n'en sais rien...de quoi aviez vous parlé tout à l'heure ?" Soonyoung demanda à Mingyu en continuant à fixer le chinois. 

-"C'était l'anniversaire de Seok, alors on lui a demandé s'il avait reçu sa lettre...puis..." Mingyu ne voulait pas parler de la suite, il savait que c'était à cause de cela et il les avait prévenu mais personnes ne l'avait écouté. 

-"Vous avez commencé à contredire les lettres et ce qui nous entoure." Soonyoung finit alors la phrase du plus jeune soupirant quand celui ci ne répondit rien signe d'agrément. 

"Je ne pense pas que la vie de Minghao soit en danger...mais vous ne devriez pas parler de ce sujet." Soonyoung se leva alors de son siège quand Wonwoo arriva dans la pièce. 

-"Soon' est ce que le petit va bien ?" Il lui demanda. 

-"Je suppose..." Soonyoung soupira encore une fois "Je vais aller chercher une serviette humide, il semble avoir un peu de fièvre. Reste avec lui Mingyu." et il partit vers le lavabo de l'infirmerie laissant le plus jeune entre les rideaux au côté de son meilleur ami. 

Wonwoo le suivit, il s'appuya sur comptoir avant de se mettre à parler. 

"Je croyais qu'elle n'allait pas agir pour des choses aussi futile." Le plus jeune piqua. 

-"..." Soonyoung ne répondit rien à l'attaque de son ami. 

-"Yah ! Est ce que tu te rend compte de ce qu'il se passe. Si ça se trouve tout est de notre faute..." Le noiraud serra les poings et les dents, il commençait à se sentir coupable. "Soonyoung, si on continue à faire ça et que toutes ces conneries ne s'arrêtent pas ça pourrait mettre en danger les autres...et ce n'est pas ce que nous avions convenu." 

-"Et tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?!" Le blond venait d'arrêter l'eau, son regard toujours ancré sur le lavabo. "Mais qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Arrêter ? Après tout ça ? Je ne peux pas Wonwoo...pas maintenant, pas tant que je suis en vie...Elle joue avec nous, et Jihoon..."

Soudainement un bruit retentit dans la salle, comme si quelqu'un s'était écroulé. Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent de parler et coururent vers les deux jeunes qu'ils avaient laissé et arrivant Mingyu se trouvait assit sur une chaise le visage tourner vers le sol, Minghao avait lui ouvert les yeux et semblait perdu.  
Le blond prit de suite Minghao dans ses bras, il avait eu tellement peur pour le cadet mais bizarrement sa fièvre semblait avoir disparu aussi subitement qu'elle est apparu.   
Wonwoo et Soonyoung étaient soulagé de voir que rien de grave ne leur étaient arrivé mais les deux autres garçons semblaient perplexe de leur situation. Le chinois s'extirpa délicatement de l'emprise de son aîné avant de parler. 

-"Soonyoung...pourquoi est ce que l'on est à l'infirmerie ?" 

-"Tu t'es évanoui Hao !" Soonyoung lui répondit. 

-"Évanoui ?" 

-"Oui...Mingyu m'a aidé à t'emmener ici." Soonyoung se tourna vers le plus jeune celui ci affichait alors une expression de confusion. 

-"Hyung...pour être honnête je ne me souviens pas être venu ici..." Ce que Mingyu venait de dire causa un choc aux deux aînés, Soonyoung s'était écrasé sur une des chaises sa tête entre ses mains. 

Wonwoo regarda le plus vieux essayant de comprendre la situation. 

-"Won...est ce que tu l'as pris avec toi ?" Soonyoung demanda sa tête toujours entre ses mains.

-"Non...je l'ai laissé dans mon sac...dans la cafet'..." Wonwoo commença à paniquer légèrement, il n'aurait pas dû le laisser sans surveillance mais il espérait que Junhui était resté garder son sac...et ce qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur. 

"Soonyoung à quoi tu penses ?" Il demanda. Soonyoung soupira à la question.

-"Elle...à surement effacé ce que nous avions créé..."

-"Sur Minghao et Mingyu ?" Il chuchota au plus vieux, ce dernier acquiesça. 

Soonyoung s'était ensuite levé, il partit d'entre les rideaux blanc qui se trouvait près des lits et disparu de la vu des autres. 

-"Fait chier...!" Le blond venait de frapper le mur. Les choses ne se passait pas comme il le voulait et il détestait ça.


	7. Chapter 7

Seokmin et Seungkwan n'avait pas échangé un mot depuis le début de la sortie, le plus âgé n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt et Seungkwan ne savait pas quoi faire pour le rassurer un minimum. Pendant que les autres élèves profitaient, riaient et vivaient tranquillement ces deux là semblait perdre la tête plus les jours passaient. Ils avaient l'impression de vivre enchaîné. 

Seungkwan observa son aîné un instant, il avait cette manie de mâchouiller sa lèvre inférieur quand quelque chose le dérangeait. Ce n'était sûrement pas le moment mais le plus jeune rougissait en le voyant faire, il trouvait ses lèvres si attirante qu'il aurait voulu tirer Seokmin et l'embrasser sur place. Seungkwan secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensés et à la place il prit la main de son aîné dans la sienne, Seokmin fut surpris à l'action du plus jeune mais il eu un instant son sourire que Seungkwan aimait tant et cela lui réchauffait le coeur. 

Je dois essayer de lui changer les idées, le plus jeune pensa. 

"Seok ! Regarde là bas." Seungkwan pointa un jardin, des fleurs de toute sorte y poussait et chacune d'entre elles resplendissait sous la lumière du soleil, offrant aux habitants une vue magnifique. "Tu aimes les fleurs non ? Celle ci, je me souviens que tu m'en avais offerte. C'est un Muget de mai ou Lily Of The Valley mais tu ne m'a jamais dit ce qu'elle représentait ?" Seungkwan demanda. 

-"L'amour pur et le bonheur." Seokmin s'approcha du plus jeune, le prenant par le bras il l'éloigna de la fleur. "Cependant elle est très toxique...je ne le savais pas au moment où je te l'ai offerte excuse moi..."

Seokmin observa le plus jeune, ces fleurs représente ce que je ressent pour toi mais...elle est aussi toxique que moi, Seokmin pensait. Il caressait doucement les mains délicate de Seungkwan lui offrant un regard remplit d'affection mais ses yeux semblait être triste. 

-"C'est rien...je les adorait. Même si elles étaient toxique." Seungkwan tourna de nouveau son visage vers les plantes, une teinte de rose dévalant ses joues. 

"Celle ci...c'est une Rose Bleu ? Elle n'est pas vraiment bleu, plus mauve tu ne pense pas ?" Il lui avait dit en s'agenouillant devant contemplant sa splendeur. 

"Elle est magnifique, pourtant tu m'avais dis que comme sa couleur elle symbolisait l'impossible et le mystère...j'ai l'impression que cette rose...représente aussi notre monde tu ne penses pas ?" Seungkwan sourit ironiquement en regardant cette dernière. 

Seokmin observa le plus jeune, près de toutes ces fleurs Seungkwan semblait appartenir à leur magnifique monde. Il scintillait près d'elles et son coeur ne faisait que s'accélérer plus il le regardait. Il aimerait pouvoir voir la beauté du garçon tous les jours, toutes les heures, minutes et secondes. Il le savait, il était completement ensorcelé par Seungkwan. Plus il essayait d'arrêter de penser au plus jeune plus il pensait à lui. Son sourire, son rire, sa voix et la façon dont le plus jeune prononçait son nom...tout de lui le faisait tomber encore plus amoureux. 

-"C'est ce que je t'avais dis ? Celles là ne sont pas des Roses Bleu mais des Lisianthus, elles ressemblent beaucoup aux roses et aux coquelicots. Si tu les donnent à quelqu'un c'est pour lui montrer que tu l'apprécies énormément et que tu le remercies." Seokmin lui expliqua. 

-"Que tu l'apprécie et le remercie..." Seungkwan semblait réfléchir sérieusement à cette signification. Le plus jeune se retourna vers Seokmin le fixant dans les yeux quelques instant, donnant au plus vieux une vague de chaleur et des battements de coeur irrégulier. 

"Seokmin-" 

-"Seungkwan !" Hansol venait de l'appeler, le plus jeune tourna son regard vers son ami avant de se relever. Il lui demanda ce qu'il voulait.   
"Le prof te demande, je sais pas ce que t'as fais mais il a pas l'air très content." Hansol remarqua le plus vieux et le saluât. "Oh Seokmin ! Joyeux anniversaire~" Il lui dit avec un sourire. 

-"Merci Sol, à toi aussi." Les deux garçons partageaient le même anniversaire, et Seungkwan avec tous les événements avait complètement oublier de le souhaiter au plus vieux ce que Seokmin remarqua.   
"Ne t'inquiète pas Seungkwan, je sais que tu n'as pas intentionnellement oublié. Alors je te remercie en avance, maintenant va voir ton professeur." Seungkwan rougit aux mots du grand brun, il hocha la tête et partit. 

-"Seok, t'as un stylo ? J'ai oublié ma trousse..." Hansol lui demanda, Seokmin prit son sac et l'ouvrir pour y chercher sa trousse. À l'intérieur il y trouva cependant quelque chose de plus intéressant...une enveloppe. Il donna un stylo à Hansol qui le remercia et partit rejoindre son groupe. 

Maintenant qu'il était seul, Seokmin prit le papier en main. Celle ci se trouvait dans une enveloppe blanche et son nom y était écrit avec une calligraphie de couleur argenté.   
Il ouvrit cette dernière et lu son contenu.

Après avoir finit de la lire Seokmin était choqué, il n'imaginait pas tout cela et pourtant cela le faisait sourire. Il commençait à espérer un peu plus cependant certains passage n'était pas si beau que cela. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi personnes n'avaient jamais pu dire quoi que ce soit en rapport avec ces lettres, il comprenait beaucoup plus de chose à présent. 

"Ce que tu aura lu disparaîtra de ta mémoire après 24h, ainsi que de ceux à qui tu en parlera. 

J'espère que tu comprends pourquoi nous faisons cela, maintenant c'est à toi de décider Seokmin."

Il savait, il l'avait toujours su. Mais après avoir vu les reaction du plus jeune, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours, c'était encore plus clair.   
Seungkwan revint quelques minutes après, Seokmin avait rangé sa lettre dans sa poche mais quand ce dernier vérifia une seconde fois elle avait disparu. 

"Pff, elle m'a fait me déplacer pour rien ! C'était juste parce que j'avais fait une blague à un première année avec Soonyoung...en plus je vois pas le problème il est devenu notre ami après ça !" Seungkwan s'était mis à boudé. 

-"Oh alors c'était pour Chan ? Ce n'était pas au début de l'année en plus ?" Seokmin s'était approché du plus jeune, dessinant des rond avec sa main sur son dos pour le calmer.

-"Si ! En plus il lui a dit que c'était rien mais il m'a quand même fait la moral." Il soupira son regard se dirigeant vers les yeux du plus grand.   
"Seok...tu sembles plus content que tout à l'heure. Est ce que quelque chose est arrivé pendant mon absence ?" Seungkwan lui demanda, faisant apparaître un sourire sur le visage du grand brun. 

-"Non...j'ai juste repenser à la signification de la Rose Bleu." Il lui dit en montrant une des fleurs au sol.

-"J-Je n'aime pas cette fleur étrangement...elle est magnifique mais si triste à la fois..." Seungkwan lui avoua, ses doigts serrait la manche du plus vieux. 

-"Ce que je t'avais dis n'était pas entièrement vrai. Cette fleur symbolise l'inatteignable et le mystère... cependant elle symbolise quelque chose de plus profond. Le désir d'atteindre quelque chose d'impossible, un peu comme nous..." Seokmin lui dit, il le regardait dans les yeux et comme cela il pouvait voir le visage du plus jeune changé. 

-"Q-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?" Seungkwan lui demanda, baissant la tête par embarras.  

Seokmin observa le plus jeune un sourire aux lèvres, il approcha sa main du visage du plus jeune et prit son menton entre ses doigts remontant son visage. 

-"Laisse moi voir ton beau visage Seungkwan-ah..." Seokmin lui souffla, le plus jeune sentait ses joues brûler. Seokmin était beaucoup trop près de lui, en réalité ce n'était pas beaucoup...mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de cette proximité. Il ne voulait pas que le plus vieux entende son coeur battre à la chamade. 

"Je ne peux pas t'avoir, mais je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de penser à toi...c'est littéralement ce qu'elle représente et c'est aussi ce que je ressens envers toi...Seungkwan, je sais à quoi tu penses et je sais que tu es effrayé de ce qui pourrait arriver. Mais...Je-Je t'aime Seungkwan... vraiment...cependant je respecterais tes choix, si un jour tu décide de nous donner une chance alors je serai là. J'attendrai...autant de temps qu'il le faudra. Mes sentiments pour toi ne changeront jamais."

Seungkwan était au bord des larmes en écoutant les paroles du plus vieux, son coeur et son esprit n'arrivait pas à suivre et il ressentait une explosion de bonheur et d'inquiétude à la fois. 

Lui aussi aimait Seokmin mais il avait peur...et cela le plus vieux le remarquait.

"Je te l'ai dis Seungkwan...ne te presse pas, je t'attendrai...pour toujours." Le petit brun fondit en larme, il se sentait desolé pour le plus grand mais n'y pouvait rien. Il avait beaucoup trop peur des conséquences de ces lettres et il ne voulait pas d'un monde sans Seokmin...il ne voulait pas vivre la même chose que Soonyoung. 

-"Excuse moi Seok..." Seungkwan s'accrocha a son aîné. 

-"Ne t'excuse pas Seungkwan...merci à toi..." Seokmin lui dit l'enlaçant. 

Comment arrives tu à dire ces mots avec tant d'aisance ? Alors que je suis aussi anxieu à l'idée de les prononcer' ? 

"Merci de me laisser t'aimer..."


	8. Chapter 8

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées après ce jour, Soonyoung et Wonwoo n'avaient plus jamais reparlé de l'incident et les deux Ming ne se souvenaient toujours de rien. Junhui avait rejoint ses deux amis d'un air inquiet mais le blond ne faisait que relâcher sa frustration ce qui fit soupirer Wonwoo et inquiéter le chinois.   
Seokmin et Seungkwan avaient décidé de rester juste amis pour l'instant et tout semblait retourner à sa normal. 

Chaque jours les deux garçons passaient du temps ensemble, une fois le matin ou pendant le midi parfois même l'après midi. Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes horaires de cours mais trouvaient un moyen d'être ensemble au moins une fois par jour et même si ils ne pouvaient agir comme n'importe quel couple ils étaient heureux ainsi parce qu'ils étaient ensemble. 

Ils sortaient, jouaient, se disputaient et passaient du temps tous les deux puis ils s'enlaçaient, se touchaient et se donnaient certaine fois ce regard remplit d'amour qu'ils aimaient tant. 

Cependant leur vie n'était pas aussi simple car plus le temps passait plus les deux garçons ressentaient cette sensation dans leur poitrine. Vide, douleur, manque, à un certain moment ces ressentit étaient devenu leur quotidien. 

Et Soonyoung n'arrangeait pas les choses, ce dernier n'était pas souvent là et quand il rentrait il semblait épuisé et mal en point, pourtant il continuait à sourire en regardant les photos qu'il avait prit avec Jihoon...comme si il n'attendait qu'une chose, le rejoindre.   
Seokmin ne disait rien à ce propos au plus vieux, il préférait ne pas interférer et le laisser faire ses choses pendant que lui faisait les siennes. 

Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il le sentait. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas aussi bien qu'avant et que Seungkwan non plus et il savait pourquoi, pourtant il n'avait pas envi d'arrêter ce qu'ils partageaient tous les deux, ce n'était rien juste des amis comme les autres. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi devaient il souffrir autant ? 

Seokmin enferma ses pensées dans un coin de son esprit, il voulait arrêter de penser autant. Il se disait que finalement ses actions étaient peut être trop égoïste à l'égard du plus jeune car lui pourrait vivre normalement et sainement, il savait depuis longtemps que son ami avait trouvé son âme sœur et que ce n'était autre que son propre frère. Il avait remarqué que ces deux là agissaient bizarrement, au départ ils semblaient souffrir quand ils se croisaient mais après quelque temps c'était l'inverse, comme s'ils avaient besoin de se voir pour ne pas mourir ou plutôt...disparaître.

Il était jaloux...mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait y faire ? Enfermer le plus jeune ? Jamais il ne pourrait faire cela. 

Seokmin perdait de son éclat plus les jours et les mois passaient. Son sourire se faisait de plus en plus rare et le ciel paraissait beaucoup plus pâle et sombre autour de lui. Certaine fois le garçon s'éclipsait le soir pour admirer le ciel, cela le calmait et la brise d'une nuit l'aidait à mieux respirer. 

Seungkwan restait de plus en plus dans son lit. Hansol ne le voyait plus aussi souvent alors qu'il partageait un appartement ensemble. Le garçon passait ses journées à écrire, écrire ce qui lui passait par la tête, écrire pour rêver et oublier. Personne n'a jamais pu voir ce que ces pages contenaient. 

-  
-

Un an venait de passer et rien n'avait changé, personne n'avait réussi à revivre comme avant. Soonyoung, Junhui et Wonwoo venaient de finir leur année et recevoir leur diplôme. Seungkwan et Seokmin avaient petit à petit arrêté de se voir, s'éloignant de chacun peu à peu. Seokmin pensait que de cette façon les choses iront mieux mais rien ne s'était passé. Seungkwan tombait de plus en plus facilement malade et Hansol s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui, cependant le brun ne voulait pas de cela il voulait que son ami profite de ce que le destin lui avait offert. 

En effet, ce monde était certes cruel pour certaines personnes mais pour ces deux là tout était parfait. D'une rencontre digne d'une série cliché, passant par une confession à en faire pleuré des sans cœurs jusqu'à leur premier baisé sous les premières neiges. Hansol et Seungcheol étaient ce qu'on appelle des âmes sœurs. Cependant ils étaient les vrais âmes sœurs, ce qui s'aiment et qui partagent tout dans la souffrance et la joie. Ils n'avaient pas à mentir sur ce qu'ils ressentaient parce que tout était réel pour eux. 

Seungkwan enviait son ami, il aurait voulu avoir une destiné aussi belle et réussite. Peut être que le ciel ne m'aime pas, il se disait chaque jour. 

-  
-

Aujourd'hui marquait le 21ème anniversaire du brun, ils étaient le 16 janvier et Seungkwan était toujours cloîtré dans sa chambre. Le garçon n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours et n'avait pas parlé à Hansol depuis des semaines, il commençait à perdre la tête. 

Peut être que c'est maintenant la fin de ma triste histoire...le brun pensa. 

Soudainement un bruit se fit entendre sur sa porte, elle s'ouvrit délicatement faisant apparaître un brin de lumière dans cette chambre sombre. Hansol entra doucement dans la pièce, se positionnant près de son ami. 

"Seungkwan...est ce que tu dors ?" Il lui avait demandé, le brun ne lui répondit rien faisant semblant d'être endormit. Hansol soupira, il observa le visage du plus âgé avant de passer sa main dans ses cheveux, il sourit légèrement quand cette dernière s'arrêta sur des noeuds.

"Je vois que tu ne te brosse pas les cheveux mais que tu prends tout de même des douches...Seungkwan, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu. Tu me manques un peu pour être honnête." Le châtain ria légèrement. 

"Je sors avec Cheol ce soir...j'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas. Après tout nous avions l'habitude de passer ton anniversaire ensemble..." Hansol souffla en enlevant une mèche qui se trouvait sur le visage du brun.

"J'ai laissé ton gâteau dans le frigo...si tu veux je rentrerai plus tôt et on soufflera tes bougies ensemble..." Le châtain observa Seungkwan une dernière fois avant de se relever. 

"Prend soin de toi Seungkwan...et...bon anniversaire mon pote." Il lui dit avant de disparaître derrière la porte, replongeant la pièce dans l'obscurité. 

Seungkwan ouvrit les yeux quelques heures après, il s'était lentement mis à pleurer en repensant aux mots de son cadet. Il avait besoin de se reprendre en main et d'arrêter de se faner de la sorte. Se décidant de se lever il ouvrit les volets de sa chambre, l'extérieur n'était pas totalement sombre et montrait un coucher de soleil magnifique. Il l'observa un peu plus longtemps avant de dévier son regard plus bas où il trouva une enveloppe avec son nom en calligraphie argenté. Il soupira en la voyant, il était tant pour lui de revivre et d'arrêter d'inquiéter ses proches. 

Seungkwan prit la lettre en main et commença à la lire.

"Bonsoir Boo Seungkwan, je peux t'appeler Seungkwan ?   
Premièrement Joyeux Anniversaire."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d’avoir lu cette histoire ~ J’espere vous revoir sur le prochain tome ~

   "Bonsoir Boo Seungkwan, je peux t'appeler Seungkwan ? Premièrement Joyeux Anniversaire." 

Seungkwan était intrigué, aucune des lettres n'avaient jamais commencé de cette façon. 

"Ces derniers mois ont été difficile pour toi, et j'en suis navré. Ce n'était sûrement pas son intention de faire souffrir ceux qu'elle avait créé." 

Ceux qu'elle avait créé ? Le garçon ne comprenait pas.

"Aujourd'hui peut être le dernier chapitre de ta vie ou bien un nouveau départ, cela dépend de comment tu le vois. Pour être honnête avec toi, la 21ème lettre n'est pas censé exister. Mais nous sommes ici pour te faire comprendre certaine chose." 

Seungkwan était confus par tout cela, il partit s'assoir sur son lit et se remit à lire. 

"Ce monde...n'est pas réel mais fictif, vous même l'êtes, comme nous le sommes. Elle...l'auteur de votre vie, de cette histoire régit ce monde. Elle la construit comme vous et moi." 

"Q-Qu'est que ?" Seungkwan commençait à trembler.   
"Nous...nous ne sommes pas réel ?" Il se questionna. 

"Maintenant nous te laissons le choix, tu connais déjà les règles de ce monde. Si tu lui désobéis, tu disparaîtra...  
cependant disparaître n'est pas mourir mais revivre. Je ne te garanti rien car moi même je ne sais pas ce que signifie réellement disparaître mais une chose est sûre, partir te garantira la liberté...et sûrement le bonheur.

Seokmin avait fait son choix l'année dernière, il a préféré ne pas te forcer et souffrir. T'aimer de loin pour être capable de te voir sourire pour toujours, cependant cela ne s'est pas passé comme il l'a voulu. 

Je ne peux rien te dire sur son état car je n'en sais rien, mais il t'attend sûrement quelque part. Tu te souviens ? 

À présent la question est : Finira tu cette histoire comme l'auteur l'a écrite...ou comme toi tu l'a voulu ? 

Ce monde est certes faux et vide, nous ne sommes peut être que des créations mais de là est née quelques chose de réel. Nos sentiments...et vos sentiments. 

Nous espérons que tu trouvera ta voie et que tu pourra trouver le bonheur quelque soit ton choix. 

Et ce mot que tu trouvais si compliqué à dire, j'espère que tu comprends maintenant la force qu'il représente...n'ai pas peur Seungkwan. 

Adieu et bonne chance." 

Quand Seungkwan eu finit la lettre il semblait s'être réveillé d'un rêve, il ne comprenait pas encore tout de sa vie et du monde où il était mais il savait une chose. Il aimait cet idiot de Seokmin, de tout son coeur et lui l'attendait depuis maintenant bien trop longtemps.  

Le brun s'était levé, la lettre lui avait dit que son aîné l'attendait quelque part et il savait exactement où il se trouvait. Il se précipita à l'entrée, mettant ses chaussures mais il s'arrêta avant de passer la porte. 

C'était peut être la dernière fois qu'il voyait cet appartement, c'était peut être la dernière fois qu'il reverrait Hansol, Mingyu, Minghao et tous les autres...  
Seungkwan prit un stylo et commença à écrire quelque chose sur les murs blanc de leur appartement. 

Il s'arrêta un instant, contemplant ce qu'il laissait derrière lui. Une pointe de tristesse lui traversait le coeur mais il serra les poings.   
Soit fort Seungkwan ! Il se disait et finissant de lasser ses chaussures il partit, fermant cette porte qui renfermait derrière elle tous ses souvenirs depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, qu'ils soit triste ou joyeux il les chérissait. Il avait sourit une dernière fois avant de courir vers sa destination. 

-  
-

Il était 18h, il ne faisait pas encore nuit mais Hansol voulait rentrer chez lui pour tenir compagnie à son ami. Il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant, qu'ils rient ensemble pour des choses stupides, qu'ils s'énervent pour rien, qu'il lui demande d'aller acheter quelques choses alors qu'il est 3h du matin. Il voulait juste revoir son meilleur ami. 

Seungcheol le comprenait, il avait accepté de le raccompagner jusque chez lui et en arrivant là bas Hansol remarqua les marques sur les murs de leur appartement. Il s'approcha et commença à les lires. 

"Hansol, c'est moi Seungkwan.   
Excuse moi...pour tout ce que j'ai fais, j'aurai du être plus fort et ne pas abandonner. Mais tu me connais, j'ai toujours été un bon à rien depuis le jour de notre rencontre..." 

-"Hansol...qu'est ce que c'est ?" Seungcheol lui demandait.

-"Je-J'en sais rien...on dirait...non c'est pas possible." Hansol continua à lire. 

"J'ai accomplis et fait beaucoup de chose avec toi, et je n'oublierai jamais tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble. Ses souvenirs...je les chérirais pour toujours alors ne soit pas triste, je sais que t'es sûrement en train de pleurer espèce de fragile." Seungkwan avait raison, les larmes dévalaient les joues du plus jeune et celui ci ne fit que sourire bêtement en voyant qu'il ne le connaissait que trop bien. 

"Pour être honnête, je...ne sais pas si un jour on se reverra. Ces lettres, je ne les détestes peut être plus tellement maintenant car cette dernière m'a fait ouvrir les yeux. 

Hansol...j'aimerai être heureux, aussi heureux que tu l'es avec Seungcheol, mais je sais que je ne pourrai pas l'être si je reste ici. Je ne fais rien de stupide ne t'inquiète pas, je vais juste faire ce que j'aurai du faire depuis si longtemps. Profiter.   
À partir de maintenant je n'aurai plus peur, je vais pouvoir aimer Seokmin librement. 

Cependant tu connais la règle...alors je ne serai peut être bientôt plus de ce monde. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi...je veux juste que tu me fasse une dernière faveur. S'il te plaît dit à mes parents que je les aimes, dit à Mingyu que c'est un gros couillons et fait un câlin à Minghao de ma part...et soit heureux Hansol. Je ne t'oublierai jamais, meilleur ami pour toujours n'est ce pas ? 

Adieu, mon ami et mon frère de coeur." 

Hansol s'était écroulé au sol, il pleurait tellement fort. Seungcheol l'avait prit dans ses bras le rassurant il avait lui aussi versé quelques larmes. 

-  
-

Seungkwan était à présent devant cet endroit, celui où tout avait commencé et où tout se terminera. Cette plaine où il avait passé un bon nombre de son temps avec Seokmin. 

Il pouvait de nouveau sentir cette brise et voir ce magnifique ciel qu'il aimait tant. Seungkwan aperçu quelqu'un allongé sur l'herbe, il le reconnu directement et couru dans sa direction. Il s'arrêta près de lui et quand le garçon remarqua la présence du plus jeune il se redressa, ses yeux aussi rond que des ballons.

"S-Seungkwan ?" Seokmin appela comme pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Le petit brun ne fit que sourire en regardant son aîné. 

"Qu-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?" Il lui demanda ensuite. 

-"Seok..." Seungkwan s'était rapproché du garçon, le prenant à présent dans ses bras. Leurs cœurs battaient en rythme et ils avaient tous les deux l'impression de revivre à ce contact. 

"Seokmin, Seokmin, Seokmin." 

Le grand brun pourrait presque pleurer en entendant son amour prononcer son prénom. Il adorait sa voix, il adorait tout de lui.

"Seokmin...je t'aime...alors-" Seungkwan voulu continuer mais le plus grand le coupa se détachant de lui. 

-"Seungkwan est ce que tu es sûr ?" Seokmin le regardait avec inquiétude mais celui ci fit parler ses actions plus que ses mots. Il s'était rapproché du brun refermant peu à peu cet espace qui les séparaient. 

Pour Seokmin ses lèvres étaient aussi douce que son odeur et il pouvait sentir son coeur exploser. Il adorait cette sensation. 

Seungkwan rougissait de son action mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, il attendait cela depuis si longtemps. Il était maintenant tellement heureux parce qu'il aimait Seokmin et que c'était réciproque.  
Les deux garçons se séparèrent par manques d'air, ils se regardèrent un sourire aux lèvres. 

"Seungkwan, je t'aime...je suis si heureux." Seokmin lui disait. 

-"Moi aussi...je t'aime, je t'aime tellement." 

Seokmin prit ensuite de derrière son dos un bouquet, le bleu se reflétait sur ses habilles et leur parfum dominait l'air.

-"Je les avait cueillies avant de venir ici..." Il lui dit en le tendant au plus jeune. 

-"Des Roses Bleu ?" Le petit brun les prit en main avant de les placer devant son visage pour les sentir, elles sentaient extrêmement bon et Seokmin avait exactement la même odeur. 

-"Tu te souviens de leur symbolique ?" Le plus grand demanda. 

-"Le désir d'atteindre quelque chose d'impossible..." Il répondit en regardant le bouquet. 

-"Exact, mais maintenant je peux enfin te les offrir..." Seungkwan tourna son regard sur celui du plus grand.   
"J'ai réussi à atteindre ce qu'il me semblait inaccessible, toi."   
Seokmin avait déposer sa main sur la joue du plus jeune, ceux ci se colorant de rose. 

"Merci de m'avoir accepté, de m'avoir laissé rester près de toi alors que tu souffrais...je t'aime Seungkwan. Tu m'a tellement offert et appris...mais tu sais que l'on va sûrement disparaître de ce monde..."   
Seungkwan secoua la tête aux mots du plus grand. 

-"Je m'en fiche...Nos cœurs ne changeront pas, ils ne changeront jamais et cela même si elle nous efface  
car nous somme gravé dans le coeur de l'autre." Seungkwan lui dit mettant sa main sur la sienne. 

"C'est toi qui m'as tant offert et apprit...c'est un mot si commun que j'avais peur qu'il ne puisse pas supporter mes sentiments. Seokmin...J'espère que je serai capable de te les transmettre correctement. 

Merci...merci et juste merci encore, pour l'attente, pour m'avoir laissé savoir ce que l'amour était. Merci Seokmin." 

Seungkwan se laissa tombé dans les bras du plus grand, Seokmin le serrant aussi délicatement qu'il le pouvait. 

-"Seungkwan je te l'avais dis.   
Les âmes sœurs n'existent pas et même si elles existaient elle ne s'aimeraient pas comme nous...car cet amour nous l'avons décidé et non une destiné." Seokmin sourit en observant une dernière fois le visage de son bien aimé, il pouvait sentir et voir qu'ils s'effaçaient de plus en plus celui ci ne pleura pas car il savait qu'ils partaient pour un monde meilleur...ensemble. 

 

 

    Quelques minutes après Hansol, Seungcheol, Mingyu, Minghao, Wonwoo et Junhui étaient arrivé là où les deux amoureux avaient passé leur dernière soirée. Le châtain espérait revoir son meilleur ami comme le brun espérait revoir son frère seulement la seule chose qu'ils trouvèrent étaient une monté de lucioles les éclairant dans l'obscurité et un bouquet de Roses Bleu au sol.


End file.
